Five Nights in Hell
by Satoru123
Summary: Halloween Horror Story based on FNAF 3 for the FNAF 4 re-release/update! Enjoy the exciting tale of a young girl trapped in Fazbear's Fright and the horrors she'll have to endure!


For a Halloween treat, I am doing a special Five Nights at Freddy's story for the re-release of FNAF 4 Halloween edition. Enjoy. This is based on Five Nights at Freddy's 3.

* * *

Five Nights in Hell

Night 1

My name is Rumiko Tsuya. I've been hired as the security at this run down Pizzaria. Why? Well I was told there would be a Halloween at Fazbear's Fright for the kids. It is about Midnight. Everyone has partied hard, gotten fat off of the candy and went home for the night. Leaving me with cleanup duty, alongside an old animatronic, some kind of weird bunny robot. I think someone on the tape mentioned something about an accident that happened 30 years ago or something. What do I know?

I've been going through some of the old tapes, about how to operate the suits and springlocks, and some crap about bleeding out in the suits. I don't know. So I'm just enjoying myself now. I could leave anytime I want, but for now I'm just checking my phone and fiddling in the camera. I have the power!

Out of the corner of my eye, I see something in the camera. It looks like the old bunny robot. I believe the phone called it Spring Bonnie or something. I have to wonder, what it'd be like inside that thing. I have heard that the suits were not supposed to be worn. I don't know the details.

Suddenly my phone rang and I went to pick it up. It was my boyfriend Chad. He'd been helping me out ever since I came to America. If you couldn't guess by the name, I was from Japan. My parents brought me overseas, sever or eight years ago. I'm 19 now. "Hey buttercup. What's up?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Buttercup?" Chad said annoyed.

I loved calling him buttercup. He had the black hair and his skin was the color of peanut butter. It was so cute to see his reaction to his new nickname. "Sorry, sorry. So what you up to?"

"I was asleep, but I couldn't sleep because I worried about you."

"Aww Buttercup, that's so sweet!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Sorry, sorry! I just can't help it, you look much like that Reese's candy! By the way, you going trick or treating?"

"No, I'm 21, I have to be up soon to work!" Chad said. He sounded so serious, like I offended him.

Suddenly the phone cut out. "Hello, Chad?" I had lost the signal, which was weird. So, I went back to the camera. The weird robot thing was gone… did it move to another room? I thought the robot was supposed to be in that little backroom.

Suddenly I heard a little incessant ringing from an alarm followed by a red light, flashing! I went back to the camera right by my door and saw… the bunny. How did he get there? I was starting to panic, so I hit the little "Play audio" button. Thank God for touch screens. The laugh resounded toward the closest room and he wandered over there. I was scared. However, this was only for one night. I would be able to leave after the shift change, then I was in the clear. I would never have to come back to this Hell hole, pardon my mouth.

It was almost six AM, just one more hour. I was getting so anxious. But so was the Bunny. Man, that bunny is creepy. I was checking the cameras, being safe, suddenly, I see "ventilation error" on my camera. I go over to the maintenance panel. But then, right in the doorway, was that infernal bunny. He had this snarky grin, poking his head out like a smug little creep. Then the alarm started, I was so freaked out! Was he going to kill me? Was I going to die? All these questions ran through my head. Then when I thought all hope was lost.

Ding ding ding dong… I see the clock turn to 6 AM. The bunny collapsed into a crumpled heap on the floor, not moving. I was so confused, but I was relieved it was over, until… I went to open the door, it was locked from the inside. "You've gotta be kidding me! You mean I'm stuck here?" I screamed. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Night 2, and yes I know Night 1 is supposed to be a dead night with nothing going on.

I was sitting in the office, it was 11:59, I had spent the whole day trapped in Fazbear Fright. No sleep, so my eyes were baggy, I was still in this stupid security guard outfit, and I was too scared to leave as the bunny Spring Bonnie might skin me alive!

Kids passed through during the day, I would just smile, hoping to lift their spirits. The kids marveled at the old Spring Bonnie sitting in the corner in Room 9, taking pictures with it. Poor little fools, they had no idea what sort of terrors that Bunny could bring. I had put an "Out of Order" sign there, so kids wouldn't touch it. The parents were there to keep their kids from doing something stupid.

Suddenly it was 12, and my pensive thoughts stopped. The bunny was upright and standing there facing the camera. I swear he's probably thinking about flipping me off. Stupid rabbit. One thing bugged me, there was this rancid odor coming from the bunny that was making me sick. I swear, when was the last time that thing had a bath. I know it's a robot but come on!

Suddenly at 3 in the morning, I went to the camera and saw a little boy, blue eyes, colorful hat with a little fan, but he looked burned and decayed, and suddenly… the boy jumped in my face causing me to scream. I hid my face and panicked, looking around frantically. But the boy was gone. However, the camera and ventilation was out. So I reset it. "What the heck was that?" I wondered.

Suddenly I hear a muffled hum. I went to the second layer of the camera which showed all the vents, yes there is a second camera of vents. I saw the bunny, playing in the vents, so I sealed the sucker in, forcing him to crawl back out the other way. But I knew that wouldn't stop him for long. Oh who am I kidding. I was so dead at this rate.

It was 5 AM, I had a few minutes or so left. I was praying I could get out soon so I could shower and eat. Things were quiet, and the bunny wasn't doing much. But then I see a chicken, a very burnt chicken sitting in the arcade game screen. "Oh no…"

The camera shifted to the side, and the chicken attacked, but yet again, it was gone, as if it never existed. But then again, there it was that bunny, smirking and peeping in the doorway. I swear he must've been either murderous or lecherous judging by that smirk. I swear, the bunny would make a better pervert in a bunny suit than a horror prop.

Night 3

Okay, you will not believe this. I was looking through the camera, fiddling around with the different screens and I see a tall figure, with a black shirt, white or gray buttons, striped socks and sleeves, and a mask with tear-like streaks down its face. Suddenly, it appeared in my room with this creepy stare, I tried to look away, and I tried to avert my eyes, it moved along with me, still staring. "Gah, come on! Move!" And it would not, no matter how hard I tried.

This continued for at least an hour, playing a staring game with a burnt ghost of some kind of puppet. I think it's a puppet, or it looks more like it should be a Jack in the Box. Then finally it vanished. Thank God.

This night was pretty much the same. Oh, except for some kind of demented fox type creature peering through the window, and making an annoying radio static type screech. "Will you shut up already?!"

And sure enough it did. Oh Rumiko, what in the world did you get yourself into? A crazy behind horror attraction with a deranged, bunny, puppet, fried chicken-or was it a duck-and a deformed little mentally incompetent kid with a laugh so annoying, I'd rather listen to a wood chipper try to tear apart a steel girder.

Night 4

Hey kids, do you like singing bears? I do! This one bear was just walking along the window, I was looking at the camera, and noticed it just walking by, then suddenly, it ducked, got in and scared the living crap out of me. What fun! Being scared of a phantom singing robot! I must be the luckiest girl ever! Good-on-ya!

Then about 4, I am looking in the camera for that bunny, then boo! An old fox with a hook and eye patch just stands there in the middle of the room. Rather than not try to get freaked out, I ignore it. It stood still not moving an inch at all.

I grabbed my cell and tried to call my boyfriend Chad for some kind of company, maybe hearing him say "Stop calling me Buttercup" might ease the tension. But again, there is absolutely no phone service. I just want to go home. I'm tired of the smell of rotten bunny bot, tired of ghosts, hot room with a semi working fan, and wearing this freaking security guard suit! Honestly, I'd rather spend the next night in my underwear!

With no phone service, a locked door, no food, no toiletries and a homicidal bunny on the loose, I'd rather take my own life!

I went to check the other side of the room for the bunny, and I forgot about the fox! When that thing jumped me, I screamed at the top of my lungs and had a sobbing fit! I was so terrified, I laid on the floor in fetal position, in a pool of tears.

Then in came the bunny at 5 AM yet again. He stared down at me, the cocky little smirk, the poking its head through the door. At this point I had nothing left to lose. At this point, all I wanted to do was die!

Ding ding ding dong… the night ended again. The bunny collapsed again and everything that was down previously had restarted. But the door was still locked and I could not get out yet again!

Night 5

It's the final night! Almost the end and I was ready for this saga to finish. The bunny was there in camera 8, next to the chicken-o-lantern. I was sure this time I could get out for sure. I had finally got phone service, and I called my boyfriend. "Chad?" I called crying out.

"Rumiko? Where the heck have you been? I haven't heard from you for days! Are you still at that place?" Chad asked.

I could only nod silently, I was shaking like a leaf, nose runny, clammy hands and trying desperately not to wet myself in fear. "Please, just get me out of here! I want to go home! Please!"

"Okay okay hun, calm down! I'll get you out of there soon."

"Chad?"

"Yes, Rumiko?"

"I love you." I said, depressingly.

"Don't say it like that! You'll get out of there, and you will live you understand me? You are a strong girl!"

I nodded hopefully. My black hair was a mess, shaggy and tangled, my eyes felt so heavy, so tired. I couldn't stand, I couldn't walk. I just wanted to sleep. I had been scared out of my wits. Everything was fading from my body, from my strength to my very sanity.

It was 4 AM, my boyfriend still hadn't showed up. What was taking him so long? Why wasn't he here? Didn't he love me? Wasn't he my best friend? These thoughts ran through my head. I yawned tired, flipping through the camera images. I was jumped by the fox, chicken, Fazbear, and I stared down the puppet and lost again. I was so tired, so hungry, I felt sick, I felt weak.

I had walked around the room trying to keep myself awake, trying to keep everything running efficiently. But I just couldn't… I couldn't do it anymore… I was too… sleepy.

….

" **Real Life Horror Story at Fazbear's Fright** "

November 4, 20XX

"One of the employees, Rumiko Tsuya, was reported to have gone missing in the horror attraction. Chad Bridges, reported to have gotten around the attraction by 6:30 AM where the door was open. He stated when he looked for the victim, she was nowhere to be found. Bridges, however, had stated seeing a collapsed old bunny animatronic suit on the ground with blood on its hands. Scientists have ruled out that it is in fact Tsuya's blood, but the body of the victim has not been recovered… The employee working alongside her could not be reached for any explanation or comment on Tsuya's disappearance. However, the animatronic dubbed "Springtrap" or Spring Bonnie, is being analyzed for further evidence. Story continued on page D3..."


End file.
